Mine Always
by HikariAuditore
Summary: Yugi’s hands were handcuffed behind his back with a chain connecting those to the collar and another chain that was molded against the wall above the bed. Yami grinned at Yugi looking so helpless and vulnerable. Yami kissed him viciously. “Mine always.”


Yami: And I thought you had an innocent mind. (smirks)

Hikari: Oh hush you!

Yugi: Well at least now we know she can do this kind of thing.

Hikari: Well thank you Yugi. At least _someone_ appreciates me. (looks over at Yami accusingly)

Yami: (smiles nervously) Well… I think I better go. (runs away)

Yugi: (sighs) Now look what you did Hikari! You made Yami run away. (pouts adorably)

Hikari: (smiles and huggles Yugi) Awww! It's alright Yugi! I'm sure he'll come back once he realizes you're not with him. In the meantime…

Yugi: (rolls eyes) Sure, sure. (turns to readers) Hikari doesn't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! And if she did I'm willing to bet she'd put more yaoi in it and let Yami stay instead of going to the memory world. X3.

Hikari: Damn straight!

**Mine Always**

Yami and I were sad that we would have to separate from each other. He would go to the afterlife while I stayed here in the real world. We had finally admitted our feelings to each other before he went to stand in front of the door. Yami looked at me with love in his eyes before turning back and yelling his name to the door. But for some odd reason, the door didn't open like everyone thought it would. Now here everyone stands clueless as to why it won't open.

"_We have come to a decision Atem._" Everyone gasped. They had a feeling that the voice was coming from Ra himself. They could just feel the respect they already had to the god. "_The gods and I have decided that you are to spend your life there for the rest of your days. For we have seen the love you share with your light. And felt the great need to stay with him. So have a good life Pharaoh. Also remember that we will be waiting for you both when you die._" And with that everyone felt the presence leave.

Téa widened her eyes when she heard what the voice said. Then she suddenly smiled. "Pharaoh, it's so good that you're staying with us. I would have-I mean _we_ would have missed you." Everyone else knew that she still had an obsession over the Pharaoh. And that she always wanted him for herself. But before anyone could do anything she had run up and given him a kiss on the lips. She looked over and smirked at a gaping Yugi.

Tears were about to come out of his eyes. So he ran out of the tomb and took one of the three vehicles to hightail it out of there and to the boat. Where he would be waiting for the remainder of the voyage. All the while crying his eyes out because of the betrayal he felt when Téa did that and Atem hadn't pulled away. About halfway to the boat his cell phone went off, and without bothering to look at who it was he answered. "Hello?"

"_Yug'?"_ Said person breathed a sigh of relief when he heard it was only Joey. Yugi grunted in conformation and Joey continued. _"Yugi man, where did you disappear to? Yams said you closed off the mind link. He's worried about you. We all are. Well… almost everyone. –YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! YOU AND I WERE MEANT TO BE! NOT WITH THAT BRAT!- As you can hear Téa is kind of pissed. –DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL HIM THAT! AND DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY I WAS MEANT TO BE WITH YOU! I LOVE HIM! AND BEFORE YOU RUINED IT, HE LOVED ME!- Would you like to calm your boyfriend down before he sends Téa to the Shadow Realm?"_ Joey asked with humor in his voice.

Yugi giggled. "I'd very much like to see _that_." He smiled and continued. "Well, yes put him on. Might as well try to calm him down. Never know what he'll do in his rage." Joey chuckled. Yugi could hear the yelling stop and some mumbling before he heard a gasp and a _'whish'_ meaning the phone was given to Yami. Yugi's smile turned weak when this happened. But he decided to start off the conversation. "H-Hey Yami. Are you okay?" He asked timidly. Not really sure how Yami will reply.

"_Aibou! How can I be okay?! I felt your sadness before you cut off the mind link!"_ Yugi cringed at the tone Yami was using. He could tell that Yami's voice softened the next time he spoke. _"Come back to us. Please hikari. Or meet at the boat. Just don't run away and hide yourself like a coward would. And aibou, I _know_ you are no coward. Also, I have something I want to give you."_ Yugi could just _hear_ the smirk that would be on Yami's face right about now.

Yugi blushed. "Will I like this surprise?" Yugi was honestly scared of what Yami would do. He had never run away like he had only minutes before. He looked up through his windshield and stopped the car turning it off. He had finally reached the boat and walked onto it into the room he would be staying in on the way back. Yugi had noticed that Yami hadn't answered his question. "Yami?"

"_Sorry Aibou. I had to put the phone on mute for a second. I didn't want you to hear that witch's awful voice. But yes. You will like the surprise I'm going to give you when we get back on the boat. We're just loading the cars up now because Bakura had to drag Téa to the other car since I don't want her next to me. And apparently nobody else does either. Ishizu said that she would make Téa ride on the roof of the car if she didn't go into the other one. All of us were laughing our heads off."_ Yami and Yugi were both laughing a little at this. _"But anyway aibou, we'll be at the boat in no time. No running off again!"_

"Of course not Yami." Yugi smiled. "How can I leave without my love? Besides I wouldn't dare leave you again like I did. And I'm sorry I did. But when I saw Téa kiss you I just knew I had to get out of there before I started crying hopelessly. If Joey hadn't called and I didn't hear you fighting with Téa then I would have ran away. Because I knew if you loved her then I couldn't and wouldn't be able to live in the same city as you."Yugi explained.

He heard Yami's deep chuckle that sent him into a pile of mush. _"Well it's a good thing he did then huh? I would've been heartbroken without my little aibou, my hikari, my love, my little one. I would have used all the sources I could find until I finally found you. I would even threaten Kaiba."_ As Yami said this he heard a squawk of protest come from the CEO himself. _"That's it Kaiba. Threaten me all you want but I would still kick your sorry ass."_ Yugi could again hear the smirk on his now boyfriend's face.

"Your so hopeless Yami." Yugi said with a smile. "But we can always work on that." They both laughed. They talked for a bit longer until Yami was close with their other friends so they bid a goodbye to each other before getting off the phone. Now Yugi sat there wondering what the surprise would be that was from Yami. Eventually he fell asleep, not hearing the other cars parking.

Yugi woke to find himself up against the wall. He tried to move but found his wrists handcuffed to the wall above his head with only his pants on. This got him to wake up fairly quickly. Struggling didn't help a bit. He finally took the chance to look around and found himself in the same room he fell asleep in. This confused him until the door opened and in walked his boyfriend. Crimson eyes focused on him and Yami licked his lips walking up to Yugi. "W-What are you d-doing?" He didn't get an answer as Yami started nipping his neck and collarbone.

After giving Yugi a couple love bites, Yami went to work on his chest. He took one rose bud nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. Yugi whimpered as his tender, young body was assailed with new sensations he'd never felt before. Yami licked and sucked until the nipple became hard then he went to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Next he moved down to Yugi's naval, assaulting it ferociously. Yugi was crying while moaning the pharaoh's name.

Yugi was trying to keep his tears in. He didn't want this yet! Even if it was from Yami he couldn't do it, not this early in the relationship. A few stray tears made their way down his face. Yami must have noticed because he made his way back up Yugi's upper body and kissed the tears away. He pulled away from Yugi and looked at his angel. _'So beautiful with the moonlight seemingly caressing his body in her glow. And he's all mine. Anybody else to touch him like this will be dealing with me!'_ Yami thought.

/Yami please. I don't want this./ Yugi mind-linked to him. /Not yet. Please Yami. Just wait a little longer./ He was trying to convince Yami because yes, he did love Yami but he wanted to wait a little before diving right into sex. /Please./ By this time Yugi had more tears running down his face. /No more Yami. Just please stop./ He was surprised when Yami just kissed his tears away and smiled.

//Aibou, you don't know what you're talking about. You know as well as I do that you are enjoying this. So please, do not struggle. You will feel a lot more pleasure if you just relax and pay attention to what I'm doing. Nothing else matters. Not your thoughts,// Yami tapped Yugi's head. //Not your gut feelings,// He touched Yugi's stomach. //And definitely not these.// He jiggled the handcuffs a bit. //Just pay full attention to only what _I'm_ doing and what _I_ tell you. Trust me my beloved.//

Yugi could feel Yami trying to get to his mind and hypnotize him so that way he wouldn't be able to fight against him. He just shook his head and made Yami stop his advances. /No. I did trust you until you did this. And now I just want to be let go. Please Yami, my pharaoh./ Yugi was hoping this one last tactic would work. But unfortunately it backfired on him. Because Yami fully pulled away from him with a frown on his face and conjured a blindfold from the Shadow Realm. Yugi shook his head but Yami had very little trouble putting it on. Yugi then heard the door shut and lock with the shadows.

Yugi eventually cried to himself, the blindfold soaking the tears up, while still locking Yami from his mind completely except the thin thread for the mind-link. He knew Yami was throwing a fit for what he had done and what he was doing right now. But he didn't care. He didn't want it so he bluntly refused Yami. Especially after Yami tried to hypnotize him into letting him do what he wanted. That's what led to blocking Yami off from his mind and soulroom. He kept crying until he fell asleep with the locks still up.

The next time Yugi woke up he was back in his clothes and off the wall no longer handcuffed or blindfolded. He was about to get up before two things pulled him back down. One, an arm around his waist and two, a pressure on his neck. He looked to see what the pressure was only to find that there was a chain in the grip of his Yami. After seeing that amethyst eyes widened, he could only guess that there was a collar that connected to that chain. He struggled harder trying to get out of the grip of the pharaoh until there was a sharp tug from someone pulling on the chain. Almost in a comforting motion.

Yugi cried as he was pulled back down and into Yami's chest. Yami was massaging his scalp to try and calm him down. 'Trying' being the keyword as Yugi only got more upset at the fact. Fingers brought his chin up to look at the pharaoh face-to-face. He smiled and wiped Yugi's tears away with his thumbs. "It's ok aibou. I'm right here. I'm here to comfort you and always will." Yami smiled wider as Yugi cried even more at the words. He brought Yugi back to his chest. "It's ok to cry aibou. I'll always be here to help you."

Yugi looked back up to Yami with a haunted look. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he got up and stretched but was pulled back into a sitting position on the bed by the pharaoh pulling on the chain again. "Please my pharaoh. I need to take one to get rid of the smell and all the dirt that has built up on my skin." Yugi said as if he were a slave in Ancient Egypt and Yami was still the pharaoh. Surprise came from Yami's side of the link and he let go of the chain. Yugi got up, grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to shower. Before he forgot he locked the door and double locked it with his own light magic.

//Is that what you think you are hikari? A slave to suit and fill my needs?// Yami asked. //Because it seems like you're acting as such.// Yugi mentally nodded as he shampooed his hair. Yami grew upset at this. //But you aren't Yugi!// Said teen cringed as the pharaoh used his name. //You are in everyway equal to me!// Yugi sent a mental picture of the chain that was still connected to his collar. //Well yes. There is that. But that's only to help keep others away from you until I see that you fully love me and won't betray me.//

Anger bubbled in Yugi's gut but slowly ebbed away. He thought about the pharaoh and how he hadn't had anyone to love for over 5,000 years. Yugi mused to himself. _'No wonder the pharaoh is so possessive over me. I'm the first person he's loved since the time when he was truly pharaoh. I still don't understand why he did what he did last night. But if he won't do it again then I could possibly give him another chance.'_ He smiled at his own thoughts and voiced his last thought to the pharaoh while turning the water from the shower off. /But before that you'll have to earn my trust back./

Yugi smiled at feeling Yami's happiness from his side. Whenever the pharaoh felt like this it would bring Yugi at peace. Even with his thoughts of bullies, his grandfather, and just everything else negative in his life. But he loved it and wouldn't trade it for anything else. //Alright. And I'll start by taking the collar off.// When he said this he felt Yugi become sad. //You still want it on? Even after all I did to you? How could you become sad about that?//

The hikari just smiled. /Because it means that I'm yours and always will be.// Yugi smiled wider. /I don't want to be with or claimed by anyone else. I'm yours. Now and forever./ He stated as he dried off and came out of the bathroom going straight to his drawers looking for something to wear. Yugi pouted. /I can't find anything that I want to wear. Maybe I should asked Téa. Wouldn't _she _be thrilled eh?/ He laughed at Yami's face that looked like he was disgusted by the very thought of it.

//Aibou, even _I_ have more fashion sense than she does. How about _I_ pick something out for my sexy, little hikari hmm?// Yami smiled when he saw Yugi blush and kissed him on the cheek. Which caused his little one to blush three different shades of red. He pulled Yugi with the chain gently so he won't make him feel pain. Yami dragged Yugi around the room looking in different drawers and pulling out different things that he liked. A couple times he would hold the piece of clothing up and examine it then look at Yugi to see if he would look sexy enough. Sometimes shaking his head and putting it back and sometimes licking his lips and grabbing it, quickly throwing it on the bed with the other clothing.

Finally when Yami was done he gave Yugi the clothes and pushed his aibou into the bathroom to change. A couple minutes later Yugi came on in a crimson silk shirt with the first two buttons undone. His pants were leather and like a second skin on him. He still wore the collar and chain. It really went well with the criss-cross belts around his waist and the bands that went around his wrists that were connected to the collar with a chain. And last but not least the buckled shoes he always wore.

They both smiled at each other. Yami snapped his fingers and he was in the same outfit as Yugi except his shirt was amethyst and he didn't have any of the chains. When they were both dressed Yami took the chain in his hand again as they made their way from the room up to the deck to watch the boat trek its final miles to the city of Cairo. And from there they would make their way to the airport and back to Domino. Until then they would enjoy what they have right at that moment. The pharaoh pulled Yugi with him near the railing where he hugged the younger and they stayed like that. At least until a certain brunette came up from below.

The blue-eyed teen smiled brightly when she saw Yami. "Yami-kins! I didn't think you would be up yet! I went into your room and didn't see you in there so I thought you were in Yugi's room." Yami turned to glare at her, but when he did he left Yugi free to her gaze and her jaw dropped. There was _no_ way, absolutely _no_ way that was Yugi. He actually looked… _sexy_ with all those chains, especially coming from his neck collar. "And is that _you_ Yugi? You actually look hot! Maybe you would want to go out with me?" She asked thinking if she could get Yugi then she could get Yami with Yugi. And also knowing that Yugi has had a crush on her for the longest time.

Yugi seemed to have gotten the hidden meaning behind her question and shivered. He whimpered and was pulled into Yami's chest with the help of the chain. /Yami, she wants the both of us. Both of us to be used to higher her reputation since both of us are drop dead gorgeous and just used as sex slaves. She also still thinks I have a crush on her which ended years ago./ Yugi whimpered again as he let a few tears fall. /Don't let her. I don't want to be. And I know you don't either. While you talk I'll just enjoy myself looking at the beautiful picture of the Nile with the sun glistening off of it./ Yugi mind-linked to Yami as he turned and enjoyed how the sun caressed his pale skin.

The pharaoh smiled at the serene look on his koi's face. Even though he did almost go though with sex last night Yugi had forgiven him for it. //Don't worry beloved. I will make sure she doesn't bother either one of us again. Well try at least. I don't even think Hell or the Shadow Realm would take her.// That earned a giggle before he closed the link and let Yugi enjoy the moment. A glare covered his well-chiseled face as he turned to see Téa still standing there with a look that said she had won the lottery. But it turned into one of surprise when she caught the look from Yami. "You better leave right now Téa. My aibou has finally found peace somewhere and I do not want to mess with that."

Téa looked at the pharaoh then to Yugi and back and forth until a certain CEO came up with a still half-asleep Joey. The smaller tri-color haired teen looked to the blonde and smiled while giggling a bit. Both looked to him only to have the jaws drop to the floor. Yami smirked and hugged his aibou from behind while Yugi was facing his friends now. The pharaoh put his head on Yugi's as they both were staring at the shocked faces. "So, I guess I _do_ look that sexy and gorgeous. Eh Yami?"

"You look gorgeous either way _my_ hikari." Oh yes. Yami hasn't forgotten about Téa. Both the tri-color haired teens looked to her and almost gagged. They could tell her eyes were filled with a lust she would never quench. And once Yami saw the possessiveness in her eyes when she looked to Yugi, he got pretty pissed. He glared at her while the others stared confusedly at both. The pharaoh noticed and answered without stopping his glare. "Téa wants Yugi to go out with her. And then she wanted to try and have a threesome by asking me as well. But on Yugi's behalf I've kept her at a distance." Yami noticed that Joey and Seto were glaring at her too. Out of the shadows came Marik and Bakura with Malik and Ryou following behind them all glaring at her.

Ishizu came up from below deck and looked up. She saw most of the occupants glaring at Téa while she stared at the person Yami was holding lovingly and possessively. That made her blink once, twice, three times before she realized _that_ was innocent little Yugi. _Yami must have picked out what he would wear. And good thing Yugi agreed. Because after last night I think the Pharaoh's heart would have shattered.' _She mused. She walked over and put a hand on Yami's shoulder to try and calm him down. He relaxed slightly but not enough to drop his glare at the blue-eyed girl.

Yugi smiled up at Yami and gave him the chain that was hanging loosely from Yami letting it go. Yami smiled back to him and closed his fingers around the very end of it. Yugi walked until he was a few feet away from Téa and the chain tugged. Letting him know that he was at the end and Yami would let him go no further. "Why Téa?" Said girl was confused by the question. "Why are you doing this? I know you have an obsession over _my_ pharaoh." He saw she was about to protest. "Don't." Yugi said sternly. "Don't deny that fact!" He looked to her sadly. "And that crush I had on you disappeared long ago. But you ruined our friendship when you were trying to get to the pharaoh through me. I did not appreciate that too much. And neither did Yami." He finished.

As if he could see the future his face turned to horror as she took a step forward and looked into her eyes. He whimpered as he amethyst eyes widened. Nothing but pure lust in those blue eyes of hers. /Yami?/ All he got were confused emotions when said pharaoh felt absolute fear come from his little aibou. /Yami?/ He whimpered again. /Pull me back. And quick./ He saw her take several more steps. /Yami! Hurry, before she gets me!/ That snapped Yami out of his confusion and he harshly pulled Yugi back. Yugi yelped in surprise and a bit of pain. Yami apologized while Yugi sighed in relief. Finally back in the arms he felt most safe in.

Yugi and Yami both looked up at the struggling Téa in Duke and Tristan's grip on her arms. "Let go! Let me go! Yami and Yugi told me that they'll become my boyfriends! Now release me!" They were so shocked that she got out of their grip and ran towards Yugi. Neither of the teens expected it so she got a hold of Yugi's chain fairly easy. He struggled as he was dragged into the arms of Téa. He tried to push her away but ended in vain. When he wasn't paying attention Téa had licked the outside of his ear and he froze.

/Y-Yami?/ Yugi whimpered as this was happening. He heard Yami growl. The shift of the chains almost went unnoticed if not for the fact that his hands were handcuffed behind his back now and those were connected to the collar. The chain also was no longer in Téa's hand. But he felt the chain tug him from behind. He heard her growl as she could feel the tugging when she looked up for a second surprised at the chains' difference. Enough so that the arms loosened enough and were forced back into strong grips. Yugi turned around and saw Mokuba had the chain.

The teen looked around at everyone and saw they were all quite surprised. Especially the blue-eyed CEO. Mokuba smirked and tugged on the chain again to make Yugi go to him. While walking Yugi tripped and was now kneeling in front of Mokuba. The raven-haired teen leaned down and whispered into Yugi's ear. "I finally have you in my grasp _dear_ prince. And I won't give you up for anything." Too shocked to even speak words Yugi just kneeled there. Mokuba smirked again and leaned down to Yugi's lips. He was a centimeter away. _'Almost there. And then the shadows will seep into you so you will be mine forever.'_

Before he could get _any_ closer there was blast on his left so he went flying into the wall of the boat. He looked up to find Mahad there also with Mana, who had Yugi in her arms. The chains were changed back to what they were as he was given back to Yami. Yugi finally allowed himself to cry as Yami brought him to his chest. Mahad and Mana disappeared back into the Shadow Realm while everyone glared at Mokuba, even Seto. As Marik restrained him they were all waiting for an explanation as to why he did this.

"Fine! I'll tell what happened." Mokuba grumbled. "When we were still back in the tomb I felt a presence that only I could feel. It had told me that it would help me to win Yugi over with the shadows if I helped them break the pharaoh's heart. And of course I accepted. I've have my eye on Yugi for some time now before you ruined it!" He glared at Yami. "If you would have left when Yugi kicked your ass then I could help him recover and make him fall for me and forget about you! He was supposed to be _my_ Prince Heba! Not yours you spoiled rotten pharaoh!" He yelled at Yami.

"Well too bad Loku. I'm Pharaoh Atem's lover. Not yours and will never be." Yugi glared at Mokuba. "Temmy was my first and last and will forever be. And after all, I could never love an assassin who almost killed him. Loku, it's not your personality I don't like, it's your heart that's the problem." Yugi sighed and looked to Mokuba. "I will never be able to forgive you for this, but you'll be able to redeem yourself in another life. But not this one, just let the boy go. You've lived and will live again. If I have to drag you out myself Ra himself won't be able to save you from my wrath!" He hissed.

A second later a black orb flew out of Mokuba's body and flew to Yugi, who smiled. "Thank you Loku. Now go, and be reborn into your next life." The orb flew off into the sky, encouraged by the words Yugi just said. He smiled and so did Yami. Apparently now remembering who it was that possessed Mokuba. They both looked from the sky to Mokuba to see him getting picked up by his brother. Seto left to go below deck and into his room with Joey. They looked around and noticed the others left, probably when they were spaced out. "What's gonna happen to Téa now?" Yugi asked as he was tugged into Yami's chest by the chain.

Yami sighed. "Well aibou, she'll probably be given to the authorities for assault. And I can tell you right now that they don't take very kindly to the people who do that sort of stuff. So they'll either a) give her to Japan to let them deal with it or b) deal with it themselves and put her to death. And if not them then me." Yugi looked at him. "She touched you aibou! And was even threatening everyone she could think of!" Yami yelled but before he could say anything else he was silenced with a kiss from Yugi. "Besides beloved, you're mine always."

The boat finally landed on the shore and everyone gathered his or her things before leaving the boat. From there they went the police station to drop Téa off, Ishizu explaining what had happened. Apparently Yami had been right on them not liking assault one bit. Their next destination was the airport where they boarded a flight back to Domino. The ride there was uneventful. From the Domino airport everyone went his or her separate ways. Yami, Yugi, and Grandpa were all happy to be back in the game shop.

Yami and Yugi immediately heading upstairs. Yugi following because Yami insisted he leave the chains on. He did and ever since Yami has been pulling him around like a dog. Once they reached Yugi's room Yami locked the door and changed the chains to have Yugi's hands handcuffed behind his back with a chain connecting those to the collar and another chain that was molded against the wall above the headboard of the bed. Yami grinned at Yugi looking so helpless and vulnerable. Yugi nodded in agreement at what Yami was thinking. Yami kissed him viciously. "Mine always."


End file.
